Her Past
by marshmallow turtles
Summary: Ceres Victoria...an orphan? What of her past? Well this story will solve that mystery as her past as a human comes back to haunt her. Slight AU from the Manga and anime. Mix of other animes and Underworld. AxC pairing all the way. Plz R&R!
1. Prologue

Her Past

Prologue

_Thunder noise……._

"_Mother!" a little girl called. "Mother? Father?" She called again. She found it strangely quiet even in this thunder storm. She called again while walking down the stairs to the living room "Where are yo…AHHHH"_

_At the scream whatever it was attacking her parents quickly hid into the shadows. _

_The little girl ran to her parents' motionless bodies and stared in horror. Their bodies torn to shreds. The only recognizable part where the heads. Her mother's head rolled to her feet as she stared almost mesmerized into those brown eyes that shown her own reflection. She saw a girl horror stricken and behind her a figure emerged from the shadows. Before she could react she was thrown against the wall. As the room began to swirl before her eyes the only thing she remembered hearing were sirens and her own cry for help of her parents….._

"Wake up!" a man wearing a ridiculously large red hat and trench coat demanded of the occupant in the coffin beside where he sat.

As the occupant opened up the lid concealing her so called bed she saw the sun setting and the owner of that demanding voice.

"Yes?" she called.

"We have orders from my master. Freaks have been spotted loitering around England and have already killed several families" he said with slight amusement. "We are to move out NOW!" he said as he slowly disappeared into the shadows. "And do hurry up" he added before the darkness consumed him completely.

"Yes" she said. She went to her dresser and pulled out her green uniform and looked into the mirror placed there by the door showing a reflection of the room. She sighed. 'Why place a mirror in my room if I can't even see myself?' She looked into the mirror once again imagining what she would look like if she 'did' have a reflection. She would see a blonde with shoulderlength hair and blue eyes with a pale complexion. She signed once again thinking back to her dreams.

"I haven't had that dreams in almost 18 years" she said to the empty room.

'Ready yet?' that same voice said, but this time in her mind.

"Yes Master!" Ceres Victoria called out loudly for her Master to hear. As the fledgling walked out of her room to join her master outside she was greeted with a blood red moon and a wicked smile of excitement from her master.

'I couldimagine the blood shed already' she thought as they both walked under the crimson sky from the sun set.


	2. 1 Changes

A.N. Thank you for your reviews. And yes I know my prologue was short, but it's a prologue. The normal chapters are going to be much longer. This one is 8 pages.

Disclaimer: If only I owned Hellsing…

Chapter 1: Changes

Back to the Hellsing Institution I went straight to the familiar four walls of my bedroom. Thinking back to my last mission, I wonder what's happening to me…

Flashback:

_Arrival to Burmingham 17th street the place was swarming with the local police. Our prime targets were two vampires in that house and they have already murdered several families. Suspects, one male and the other a female_

'_Damn them'_

_I was assigned to the roof. By the time I was up there I already could hear the screams coming from inside the house. And as if right on que the female busted out the back door and was very quick with her legs because before I knew it she was already half a mile away. _

'_Fire quickly police girl' I heard my master's order_

"_She's--she's fast its already a mile away…"_

'_Shoot as though you've got a third eye in your forehead. If you shoot like a human you'll miss like a human'_

'_You will hit! Do it in one shot through the heart'_

"_It's so dark and I don't have a scope…" I tired to reason. I then heard him floating behind me._

'_Oh crap' I thought_

"_Problems for a human. But you are not human anymore" he said with that sadistic smile but with a slight tinge of annoyance. _

'_Pathetic' the master vampire thought. _

_Well with my master's encouraging words I shot that track star right though the heart…_

'_Holy shit!' I thought. 'It was night time but I saw her better than if had it been day.'_

"_Good job, police girl" 'Hmm maybe she isn't so pathetic.' _

End of Flashback

'It was night time but I saw her better than if had it been day'

That thought scared me more than ever. My senses all heightened. My eyes, my ears and my nose became more aware of everything and everyone around me. I am a monster, a nightwalker, I am those that I condescend and hunt. I'm a vampire…

Elsewhere

"Have you found him?" a male no older than 20 asked.

"No, milord" a servant said.

"Damn it!" the man shouted. "Find him! Find that fucking traitor Kraven!" the man demanded.

The next night

"Miss Victoria?" I heard Walter the Institution's butler, from the other side of my door.

"Yes Walter?" I called out.

"Miss Integra would like to see you in her office ASAP." He replied.

"Oh, okay. Coming" I answered and quickly rushed out my room to see what new mission Sir Integra is assigning.

Arriving at the door I could already hear the sounds of a very pissed off woman and crazy laughing from a male going Mwahahaha. Hmm…wonder who that could be.

Before I could open the door my Master phased out the room in front of me.

"Come on police girl we don't have all night you know"

"Uh…but Sir Integra was looking…"

"Because you took so long she already told me about our next target, and lets just say we're flying."

"Flying? Master? Where are we going?

"Ireland"

"Oh" was all I could manage.

Patrick, Northern Ireland 11:00p.m.

'Hmm….what a bright moon it is tonight." I thought sitting outside an abandoned building. The sounds of screaming and gunshots could be heard from within the building I was sitting near.

"You goddamned ghouls!" 'How troublesome'

'Police girl! It is your turn to deal with it'

"Oh um okay" I said while rushing in the building to heed my master's call.

As I ran in I saw many ghouls, much like those from the night I was turned…

"They're not humans, they're monsters 'like me' they'll be easy to kill" I said to reassure myself.

'One, two, three…' I counted in my head.

"Police girl" my master said. "Aim for the heart and try to take them out in one shot. They didn't become ghouls by their own choice, you know."

"By killing them in one shot you are minimizing their pain. It's for their own good" he said with a sadistic smile.

As if just listening to his words gave me more power I began to kill with more speed and accuracy. I heard myself scream "Sir Yes Sir, My Master!"

I lost myself in the killing and I was so mesmerized by their screams I grabbed the last ghoul and threw him onto the floor trying to enjoy my last kill as much as possible. I stepped on his head and it seemed to go by in slow motion when I smashed his skull to nothingness and the undead's blood splattered all over me. I was about to lick the sweet liquid but I was stopped by a bayonet. It was thrown right at my throat. More were thrown seconds later.

'Damn that fucker!'

I then saw the silhouette of my attacker as he walked down the stairs. It was a priest. He was holding two large blades with blood dripping from it. When I finally saw his face, he didn't seem like a holy man at all to me. He seemed more like a psychotic killer. 'And I thought vampires were supposed to be scary looking.'

After the priest's introduction about his religion, my master realized who this psychopath was.

"Vatican Section XIII…the secret service, Iscariot. Alex Anderson." My master said.

"Right you are, Hellsing mongrel." The priest, Anderson said. "Alucard I assume?"

After introducing each others names they started to stand off like in those old western films. And before I knew it master blew off the priest's head. Nasty site that was but I wasn't in much better conditions with all these blades stuck through me.

Before he had the chance to come and pull the blades out, psychotic laugher was heard throughout the room. I assumed it was the priests', but he was supposed to be dead.

Before I could say what the fuck, two blades were stuck through my master's chest. 'Ouch that's gotta hurt.' My master then jumped flying to the other side and in mid air started shooting at the priest which to my disappointment and horror was still standing and laughing like the psycho I labeled him to be.

Then as if this nightmare wasn't bad enough. Someone seemed to of pushed replay when the priest started to throw more bayonets 'Where from? I have no ideal' at my master.

"Master!" I screamed as the priest cut off his head.

My Master, or former master's head landed in my hands. When I stared at that head, every dead cell in my body screamed to get the hell out. That was exactly what I did. I ran as fast as my bloody legs could take me. I tried to jump out the window; however, to my utter dismay they were sealed with a barrier.

I heard the priests footsteps and without warning another bayonet was thrown at me, however it missed me and it struck my former master's head. His head now stuck on the wall staring at me, as if taunting my whole existence. I cringed.

"Master" I called out as if just by calling him he would heed my calls and come back to save me. 'I wish.'

"You got me into this and left me all alone. I can't do this…" I said to his head.

As I felt the priest get closer I had a feeling I wouldn't 'live' to see tomorrow night.

Then as if my prayers were answered I heard that familiar voice that haunts my soul.

"Is this anytime to panic police girl" I heard the bodiless head say.

I turned around and that head was no more. It melted into a puddle of blood. In that blood it spelled out something…it told me to drink that blood if I wanted to be a true vampire free from the shackles of subjugation, a true No-Life King.

"Drink my blood police girl, no…Ceres Victoria!" it seemed to say from nowhere.

But before I could make my decision my favorite priest came behind me.

"End of the road" Anderson said with the devil's grin.

But thank the lord that my commander, Sir Integra came in the nick of time to save my un-dead life. 'God bless her' I thought while almost seeing hells gates welcoming me several times too many tonight.

Anderson quickly advanced to Sir Integra killing off her two guards. He almost sliced off her head like what he did with my master's but she was quick with the sword and that saved her but barely.

I aimed my weapon at him and told him to back off however; he really didn't care if I blasted a hole into him seeing as that he could regenerate.

I then heard a tapping at the window and when I turned to look, it was a bat but behind was its pack.

'What the hell?' I thought but before I could think of a possible reason for them being there. That familiar voice spoke to me, but this time using the bat as its median.

"So you didn't drink it? You little fool!" the bat spat at me.

The bats then broke threw the window and smashed the barrier along with it. As if like in a magic show the bats materialized into the man I thought dead.

:"Master!" I called with happiness and relief.

Anderson the priest realizing that he could not win this battle opened his books and called forth his 'holy' powers to transport him somewhere else.

Sighing in relief I said "We survived" as I slumped to the floor.

I heard my master and commander talking down the hall, about who knows what. My hearing wasn't too good after that hellish fight.

"So that's Iscariot's Father Anderson…" Alucard said.

"A border skirmish, violating the agreement terms…attacking key members, murder and injury. Looks like the Vatican owes us one." the Hellsing heir said. "But now is not the time to fight them. After investigating the vampires here, I discovered something very serious. There is a large scale organization behind this recent chain of vampire incidents"

'Music to my ears' "Then give the order" I said with excitement. "Extermination? Destruction? Or just take out the rubbish?

"Order me, my master. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

"If the time comes we will" Integra said while breathing out smoke from her cigar.

"Oh? Looking forward to it" I said with much enthusiasm. "I will enjoy it. Completely and thoroughly enjoy it."

Walking back to the police girl I saw her just sitting there. "Hey" I called out. "Why didn't you drink my blood?" that was bugging me for awhile. "Why didn't you?" I asked again.

"I don't know" I heard her say.

"Moron" I spat at her. "But this might be for the better" I added.

"Someone might be amazed to see someone like you walking the nights" I told her while walking back to my master.

"Why'd you bring that police girl into your family?" I heard my master ask.

"I wonder why…" I said. "I thought I'd have someone else around for a while. I indulge in humanity's fickle nature." I finally responded as I walked away while ordering the police girl to follow.

"But I'm not 'police girl', I have a name" I heard her call out. "Ceres Victoria"

'I already know that' "Silence you coward" I said while turning to her. "You're police girl; that's good enough for you" I ended our chitchat and started to walk to the helicopter.

Elsewhere

In a big mansion many people were on the computer searching frantically for the traitor named Kraven.

When all hope seemed to be lost one man found activity going on in one of their safe houses in Ireland.

"We must inform our master!" He said. "Make haste!" he ordered to a near by servant.

As the servant ran down the corridors he came in to contact with what seemed to be a hard steel wall. However, it was the armor of his lord. 'Oh crap' he thought.

"Ma..Master!" he stammered. "We..we seemed to of found him…found Kraven!" he said in hopes with this news that his master will forgive him for his insolence.

With that said. His master seemed to of forgotten his existence and rushed to the control room of the manor.

"Where is he!" the lord said while walking through the doors.

"In Ireland, milord" the one that found of the news said.

"Are you sure?"

"We have cameras in all our safe houses. I could check with the cameras."

"Well then do so quickly!" the man said with much annoyance.

Typing into the computer he finally tapped into the security cameras over at Ireland and above the monitors displayed many rooms filled with ghouls.

Looking at this the man was relieved to see that it was only almost 11 at night. 'Finished just in time while the night is still young' the man thought while still searching through the monitors to see any signs of their traitor. However, they could not find their traitor, they only found many ghouls.

"Fucker" the lord screamed with frustration. "Making his own army? Trying to defeat us with them is he?"

"Pathetic" the lord spat. "Hurry send out some people to clean up this mess. And bring Kraven back to me, alive! He has many questions I would like answered." The man in power ordered.

His orders were soon forgotten when they heard screaming coming from the monitors. All heads then turned to look at what was happening.

They saw a man in a big red hat and matching colored trench coat shoot at those ghouls with ease. They knew instantly he was one of them…

"You goddamned ghouls!" they heard the monitor say.

Then a girl in green uniform holding a gun about the size of her came rushing in.

She started to shoot the ghouls down but not with quite the perception as the earlier vampire did. But with some encouraging words her accuracy became deadly, and she shot right through their hearts.

They saw her change from a fighter of human standards to one of their standards. They saw her blue eyes turn crimson red and started to kill the last ghoul with much joy and ease.

She was stopped in her play when blades were thrown at her from the opposite direction. They had their cameras zoom in from that direction and they saw to their disgust, a priest.

After spouting crap from the bible, the priest said something that angered the lord of this manor very much.

"You are the two vampires left. I killed that master vampire awhile ago. So easy!" they heard him say with utmost delight.

The lord was angered at this priest for killing his prey and silently cheered for the vampire in red. However, to his disappointment his head was chopped leaving the girl vulnerable. They saw the coward run with her master's head in her arms.

However, that was not the most exciting part of this little movie. It was when the head melted and words started to form with the heads remaining blood that it had the lord's full attention.

'Drink my blood police girl. You will be released from the thralldom of servitude. You will truly become one of our vampire race. Drink of your own volition: walk with your own strength. Become one of the immortal blood kindred. Drink my blood police girl, no CERES VICTORIA!"

"Wait what did that say!" the lord said with utter shock. "Did that just say CERES VICTORIA?" the lord demanded not believing he read right.

"Uh…yes milord" a brave soul said. "That's what it said"

With that he smashed the man's head and said "thank you for confirming for me, FOOL!" the lord said while walking away. "Clean up this mess!" he ordered a servant.

'Poor fool' the man on the computer thought. 'Must of been new to not know of the lord's temper.' Then as if remembering his earlier task. "What will we do my lord" the man cried out in hopes that his lord heard him.

When he heard nothing he was about to get up when in the back of his mind he heard someone say 'Find out everything you can about this…CERES VICTORIA"

"Ye…yes! Milord!" the man said not used to telepathy.

While walking down the corridor laughter could be heard.

"Mwahahahaha!" the lord laughed like any man in the sanitarium would. "I've found you!" he said. "I've found you!" he kept on repeating. "Ceres…V.I.C.T.O.R.I.A." "Mwahahahaha" he resumed his laughter while walking to his quarters with such happiness some haven't seen in decades.

A.N.: And I know that this chapter isn't that great because it's a lot of recap from the manga or anime, but I promise this is a totally different story line and as it progresses you will see many differences. plz review thank you!


	3. 2 Caught on Camera

A/N: I'm soooooooooooo sorry for not updating for like the longest time…so many tests and projects……school sucks ass.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing…darn

Chapter 2: Caught on Camera

"Has the new recruits arrived?" Sir Integra asked Fargason, one of the commanding soldiers in the Hellsing Institution.

"Yes" Fargason answered. "They all came from SAS"

"Good. May God and Her Majesty, the Queen bless you. Amen"

"Amen" Fargason said while saluting her before he left to greet the new recruits.

Integra closed the door and came down to greet Walter who seemed to be busy surfing on the internet.

"Walter, what is this about?" Integra asked.

"Sir Integra, please take a look at this" Walter said with some urgency.

"What is this?"

"This is a snuff-film trafficking on the internet. Apparently there are those who enjoy watching videos of people being killed."

Silence filled the room

"This is a clip where they show the Hellsing organization's coat of arms…" Walter said while clicking play on the monitor.

"When was this taken?"

"The length of this movie is three minutes and there's nothing in the background that identifies a specific location. However, I assume the clip is from the incident in Ireland."

"How many people have seen this?" Integra asked with slight annoyance.

"It's impossible to tell" Walter answered her truthfully. "This film was online for only twenty-four hours. This was originally placed as a link on the small corner of an underground bulletin board but it was immediately distributed, as things on the internet often do."

"Who on earth did this?"

"We're not quite sure yet, but I will have Media Management Department stop the further spread of information relating to this."

"The existence of our Royal Order of Religious Knights can never be revealed to the ignorant masses!"

"Walter" a familiar voice was heard coming from the ceiling.

"What is it, Mr. Alucard?" Walter said seeing Alucard 'dropping in' on them.

"For killing instant vampires this Casull is sufficient. However…" Alucard said lagging the last part.

"I know, please be patient just a little longer" Walter said cutting off the vampire.

"I'm looking forward to it" the vampire said while walking out of the room, but was stopped by the voice of his master.

"Alucard" Sir Hellsing said.

"All I know is this world and the world of death. This alternative world created by humans is beyond my jurisdiction."

"There is no alternative world" Sir Hellsing replied.

"Good evening Ms. Helllsing" Alucard said before leaving those two in that room.

Some big computer room…

"Dietrich!" a servant called to the sleeping man in the empty room. "Have you found anything about that girl?" she asked with mild interest. "Master seems to be really interested in her? What's so interesting about some pathetic vampire that can't even fight off that feeble priest?"

"You're asking me? Then who the fuck am I suppose to ask?" Dietrich said twitching with annoyance from the lack of sleep.

"You fucking bastard. I came to give you the 'liquid of life' before you fucking dry up and wither away" she said losing her temper.

"What do you really want Erika" Dietrich said getting more pissed off than annoyed.

"I was just wondering…if you can show me the video of when you found Kraven?" Erika said with the sweetest voice she could muster up.

"You have to ask the master first. This is confidential information and I am not allowed to show it to ANYONE." Dietrich said with much happiness. He was looking at his sharp nails while waiting for a comeback.

However, that never came as she turned around and walked dejectedly out the control room.

'Shit' Dietrich mentally screamed at himself. 'Fuckin guilt'

"Hey Erika! You still there? I'll show you, just don't go telling people about this. This is confidential shit remember," Dietrich called in hopes that Erika had heard him.

'Oh well I tried' he thought feeling the guilt slowly slip away after his last comment out loud. He felt glad that she was deaf so that he didn't have to show her because he seriously would have been in deep shit if he did.

"Okay show me" he heard the devil whisper beside his ear.

As he turned around he saw no other than Erika with a smug look plastered onto her face.

'Fuucccckkkkk' he mentally thought again.

"Okay but swear that you are NEVER EVER going to tell anyone I showed this to you" I said putting on a serious face.

"Okayyy stop being a naggggggg. Damn Germans man, they're so naggy" she said. "Oh yea…what am I suppose to swear upon? God?" she said with mockery dripping from every word.

"Swear upon…'hmm this might take awhile'…'oh I got it!' Marcus! Swear that if you tell a soul or a damned soul about this that Marcus is going to come back and drag you to the depths of hell with him" I said with triumph for thinking of such a great thing.

"That's not even funny" Erika said thinking about the former master of this coven and shuddered to think if she saw him again…especially in hell. "Fine it's a deal…you know this is just so childish. How old are you anyways? What 50 60 years old, yet you still act like a child."

"Just fuckin swear on it already"

"Okay calm down sheesh what a nag! I swear that if I tell a damned soul about this Marcus…Corvinus is going to drag my damned soul to hell with him" Erika said while looking at me straight in the eye. "And Dietrich Bonhoeffer is coming with me" I heard her add while seeing that stupid smirk never leaving her face.

"Now who's childish? What you're like 100 no 200 years older than me?"

'Well I'd rather be in hell than to think what our master would do to me…and my imagination didn't show me any pleasant thoughts'

"Okay here goes…" I said typing some stuff in.

"Finally" I heard the she-devil scream.

"Oh yea we only have SOME recorded clips"

"Whatever just show me!"

"Okay!" I said, finally pushing the play button.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" a male said.

"_Kraven…_" I heard Erika whisper with such tenderness.

"Fucking human!" Kraven spat. His condescending look turned into one of utter disgust when he saw the necklace this 'human' was wearing.

"A cross? You a priest? Hahaha there is no God here priest" he said.

"God has abandoned you! He has abandoned you when you have decided to meddle in affairs out of your jurisdiction!" Kraven said with an evil smile showing his very sharp fangs.

"Ahhh" the priest finally said. "Now that is where you're wrong!" the priest said with the same evil smile on his face.

"I am here to save your soul my poor child" the priest said.

"Repent ye therefore, and be converted, that your sins may be blotted out, when the times of refreshing shall come from the presence of the Lord" he read from his bible.

"Long my imprisoned spirit lay,

Fast bound in sin and nature's night;

Thine eye diffused a quickening ray;

I woke, the dungeon flamed with light;

My chains fell off, my heart was free,

I rose, went forth, and followed Thee."

"Read me all the poetry you want, it's not going to do a damn thing other than bore me" Kraven spat.

But before Kraven could say another word screams could be heard coming from the floor beneath. However, they were not the cries of human intruders being slaughtered by Kravens' minions; they were the whimpering of his ghouls …being shot by none other than that vampire with that ridiculously large red hat he had seen the other night.

The screen then went blank.

"What the fuck happened?" Erika screamed in rage.

"Hello? I said clips not whole fucking movies here" I retorted wondering how ignorant this draculina could be at times.

"Here let me show you where those screams were coming from." I said while looking for that one clip.

On the monitor showed a man about the same height as the priest but wore more flashy clothes. As his hat and trench coat were both blood red.

He took out his gun. I wasn't quite sure what was engraved on the gun but from what I could see it said Helling Arm 454 Casull.

He then started shooting the ghouls with much accuracy leaving the room quite dusty.

He then called out to the girl of my dreams…literally! I have been searching on information about her for so many days I've dreamt that I've found her and interrogated her _personally_.

She started shooting the ghouls and disgracing us vampires, with more than crappy aiming and taking more than several shots to down at least one ghoul!

'What an outrage. Seriously pathetic!' I thought. 'Why would master want to look for such a pathetic vampire? However, she does look like someone…'

The priest came down the stairs yada yada who cares?

'Oh wait I know who' I thought while turning to look at the expressions on Erika's face.

"_You are the two vampires left. I killed that master vampire awhile ago. So easy!" _

When that priest said that sentence I knew it was time to stop the video.

She looked devastated. I didn't know what to do.

Before I could utter a word she broke down before me and started crying a river screaming the traitor's name.

"Get a hold of yourself Erika!" I commanded her. "Stop crying over that traitor! He was pathetic to lose to such a 'feeble priest'." I said in hopes she would shut up before someone else hears this entire ruckus.

Instead it had the opposite effects as she cried even louder…

'She needs to shut up before someone hears' I thought to myself.

I slapped her several times across the face yet no response.

"Hm…what to do" I said to no one in particular.

"Can't think…need blood." I said while walking to the blood packs my _dear_ Erika brought me as a bribe.

Before I could even sink my fangs on the wonderful liquid someone had heard Erika's damn wailing. And just my luck who else popped in other than the mistress of the coven herself. .

'Great' I thought. 'I'm not even 70 and now I have to die! Again!'

"Dietrich!" I heard her commanding voice.

"What is wrong with that servant girl?" she asked with accusing eyes.

"Um...'What can I say?'" Speechless and left shivering I watched as she approached me.

"No never mind, I came for more _important_ information. William told me you've stumbled onto something…quite interesting while looking for that traitor." She said while looking at me carefully, observing every move I made. She should just read my thoughts to save me the trouble of explaining.

'Dammit' I mentally kicked myself as I heard Erika cry even louder after the mistress mentioned the word traitor.

"Um…there's a video Milady? Would you want me to show you?" I said.

She motioned me to do so and so I did.

As the video played the mistress seemed to have been in a trance because after the video ended she did not even seem to notice. She just started blankly at the screen.

"Have you found out anything about this girl other than her name?" the mistress said after an eternity of silence.

"No…" I said knowing what would come next. 'My head that's what.'

"Hm…" was all I could hear from her direction.

She then sat in front of the monitor and typed in something that made me feel like a complete moron.

Yahoo Search HELLSING

(A/N: I like yahoo)

'OMFG!' I screamed to myself 'I actually never thought of trying to look for Hellsing.'

However, to my relief nothing popped up…except one link.

When the mistress clicked onto the link and a video popped up…

'Okay…what the fuck is this' I thought looking at this little clip.

What it showed was something sort of freaky…it showed some of the clips WE just saw that were from OUR cameras that were installed on OUR PRIVATE PROPERTY.

"Seriously what the fuck is going on…" Oh crap did I just say that out loud?

"Yes you did" the mistress responded.

"Hm…" she said again. " I think the humans have set up cameras there also…our safe house in Ireland _has been_ abandoned for quite some time…some humans may have…stumbled upon it and seemed to of set their own security up...but looking at this clip it seems they set up the cameras for what these humans watch for entertainment? Ah now I remember. Reality television if I'm not mistaken."

'Well that seemed to make sense' I thought.

"Okay then…" she said while getting up. "Just look for who posted this…video up and I will take it from there."

"Yes! Milady" I said with utmost respect for her.

"Well then I shall be going…" she said

"Erika!" the mistress screamed.

"Come along" she said with such a soft tone I never knew she had.

As they both went out the room I started tracking who posted this link.

'Now this is more like it…peace and quite'

"Wait…something just doesn't add up" I said to myself. "How did the mistress know I never looked up hellsing? Unless…oh shit she really did read my mind!"

As I walked down the hall the servant girls wailing began to subside. As I stared at her, unwelcomed memories came pouring back to haunt me…

"_Milady!" a servant girl screamed to a little girl no older than three. _

_The little girl stared at the servant with two confused blue orbs. Her golden blond hair sparkled under the lights coming from the chandeliers on the hallway ceiling making her look almost angelic. She looked out of place in this haunted mansion. _

"_Huh?" was all the little girl could utter as her sensitive ears started to pick up screams coming from the rooms just ahead. _

"_Hurry run! Awaken your father Marcus! He is the only one that can save us!" she said as she looked into the innocent eyes of the child. _

"_And be careful" the servant girl said shooing her off. _

_As the child turned back to take one last glance at this servant before she set off to fulfill her task she was greeted with blood splattering all over the side of her face. The blood belonged to the servant girl; her head was blown away by who the child recognized as…police men. _

_The child ran as fast has her little legs could take her as she reached the room where her father lay asleep._

"_After her!" was all she heard from her pursuers who were steadily catching up. _

_When she reached the room the glass door separating her from her kin was like the doors for her to heaven. It just would not open…not for her. _

_After several attempts at the password she finally gave up and just used the powers she was blessed with from birth. _

_As she broke through the thick glass she ran to her father's coffin and pushed the lid off. She bit her wrist and was about to perform the ceremony for the awakening but someone grabbed her injured arm before the blood ever reached her father's lips. _

"_NOOO!" she screamed at the short fat man in uniform. _

"_LET ME GO!" she screamed in vain. _

_She tried to bite of his hand however the men around him brought out some silver cloth and wrapped it around her mouth leaving her in agonizing pain. _

_The last thing she saw before she fell into oblivion were the men in uniforms, decapitating her father…_

"Milady? Are you okay" Erika asked bringing me out of my trance.

'How ironic' I thought looking at the tear stricken face of this servant girl.

"U menya vsyo khorosho. (I am fine)" I told her.

"Spasibo (Thank you)." I said before walking to a certain room with glass doors.

Inside the Hellsing manor…

"Wake Up!" I heard from above my coffin.

"Whu? Are we under attack?" I asked trying to get up. Opps I forgot about the lid…

Wham! Bam!

"Damn!" I shouted at my stupidity as I felt a bump starting to form on my head.

"Get up! Get up!" the voice said again.

'Why is he so excited?' I wondered.

"Because of the new recruits" the voice said with much excitement.

"Oh" I said trying to get over the initial shock of not having ANY privacy.

I got out of my coffin and was greeted with an evil smile that belonged to no other than my very annoying master.

"Come, come. Quick, Quick" he said before fading into the darkness and out of the room.

I quickly changed and ran out the room because I was really in no mood to have him patronize me for being slow.

Stepping into the field I was greeted by my commanding officer Fargason.

"Ceres Victoria it is nice of you to join us" he said as I saluted him.

"Sir, Yes Sir" I said like a broken record.

"Meet your new captain, Steadler"

Upon hearing his name being called he ran up to us and greeted me with a sneer. However his haughty attitude was short-lived because a second later he himself was greeted with my masters gun in his mouth.

I wanted to chuckle but decided against it seeing as this human was still my higher up.

Fargason broke them up and introduced my Master.

Master then walked back inside the manor making me wonder why he just didn't fade into the shadows like he always does.

As I walked back to my corridors after _greeting_ the new recruits or the new captain, my thoughts wandered back to my little conversation with the Hellsing heir.

That thought just irked me to no end.

Flashback

"_Why'd you bring that police girl into your family?" _

"_I wonder why…" _

"_I thought I'd have someone else around for a while. I indulge in humanity's fickle nature." I finally replied. _

End of Flashback

'No, that was not why…'

Flashback

_Walking into this forest under a beautiful full moon I stumbled onto my prey…_

_He had someone with him…a human girl…a cop…and she was the only human left._

"_Who the fuck are you?" I heard the priest say with annoyance. _

"_An assassin" I replied. _

"_An assassin? You? Are you serious?" the Priest mocked. He then started laughing and snapped his fingers to call upon his puny army of ghouls. _

"_Kill him" he ordered them. _

_Before I knew it many useless human toys were aimed at me…were they suppose to kill me? _

_They then started shooting without aiming. I guess…one can never expect too much seeing how pathetic their master is. _

_As I allowed them to shoot me my glasses broke…ah they'll pay for that. After many rounds my 'holy' body seemed to of given in and fell to the floor, the police girl gasped with horror. _

"_Spent already, assassin?" the priest said with a maniac expression on and then started laughing yet again. Hm…if he liked that performance wait till he sees what I do next…_

"_Hahaha" l laughed with him as my body started to regenerate and heal, however I ended up laughing alone as he no longer found my actions funny. _

_I pulled out my beloved Casull and aimed it at the closest ghoul. _

'_One, two, three…' I counted as their bodies turned to ashes. _

_The priest finally found his voice again when he realized something about me. _

"_They're being killed like…those bullets are…"_

"_13mm explosive steel rounds alloyed with silver melted from a Lanchester cross." I told him._

"_There's no freak around that can eat these and come back for seconds."_

"_Wh-why, why do you…why is a fellow vampire in league with humans?" he finally uttered before grabbing the police girl as a hostage or shield. _

"_Don't move, assassin" the priest threatened. "This is the only survivor…don't you want her to live?"_

"_Why all the fuss, Just let me get out of here! Or even pretend I got away!"_

"_Hey girl, are you a virgin?" I asked._

"_What are you on about?" the pries screamed. _

"_I asked if you're a virgin" I said while looking directly into those blue orbs. _

"_Bastard…" I heard the priest say._

"_Answer me!" I said finally getting annoyed. _

"_Yes! I am!" she answered. _

_That was all I needed before I shot her in her right breast…to kill the priest of course. _

_  
As they were falling I personally stabbed the priest in the heart for his warm welcoming from earlier. _

"_You…you bastard!" were the priest final words as his body slowly turned into ashes. _

_As I walked to the fallen victim I could see her life quickly slipping away._

"_I shot through your lung to hit his heart" I explained. _

"_Sorry this gun leaves a big hole, so you don't have long." _

"_What will you do?" I asked as I smelled her blood…_

'_That blood…'_

End of Flashback

'Yes precisely why I turned her...it was because of her blood.'

'When I heard her say she was a virgin I was originally going to suck her dry and kill her afterwards…I wasn't really planning on turning her.'

'However when I smelled that sweet liquid leaving her body…I felt I had to do something…I've drank virgin blood before. However, there was something _special_ about _her blood_…then why?'

Knock Knock

'Dammit…Walter you came at the wrong time'

"Come in" I said.

"I have completed your assigned task."

"Oh really?" I said feeling my annoyance fleeting away. "Let me see" I said as Walter placed a wooden case on the table.

I started to feel my blood boil as Walter opened the lid to show me this beautifully crafted piece of machinery that is soon to be part of my collection if it proved itself worthy.

"The anti-freak battle gun, the 13mm Jackal." Walter said. "Total length 390mm, it weighs 16 kilos with six rounds of ammunition per clip."

"This weapon cannot be used by humans." Walter added.

"I'll bet even Anderson can't handle this toy" I said with glee while examining every aspect of my new toy.

Mentioning that priest makes me all 'giddy' inside …I can't wait to see him soon…

"Mwahahahaha"

The next night…

"GO! GO! GO! GO!"

I heard Steadler, my captain scream.

"GO! GO! GO!"

He screamed again as the troops rallied into the tank/truck to get to our destination.

There seems to of been some freaks spotted in a building in Camden Town. We're going there now to exterminate them.

"Oh, it's you" I heard him address me.

I stopped to look at this bastard and responded with a mere "Yes."

"What is it?" I asked with a voice sounding foreign to my true feelings.

"I'm suppose to command a 'human' team" he said noting to emphasize the word human.

He then grabbed my chin and tilted it up so I could clearly see his fucked up face.

"Even if you're not a human anymore, do you still crave for a man at night?" he asked with hidden meaning.

I looked away feeling pissed and embarrassed.

Faragson came and saved him from getting pulverized because I was just seconds away from connecting my fists with that face of his.

I then entered the truck and him right after me.

The ride to the location seemed to have taken forever as that I had to keep my mind off of the prying eyes of my commanding officer.

The car finally stopped, Hallelujah thank you God.

I was more than eager to leave this small space as I grabbed my weapon and ran faster than one can say fucking bastard.

"Don't disgrace me" that bastard said as some sign of encouragement to the troops 'I think.'

"Victoria!" I heard him call.

'Fucking bastard now what does he want' I thought.

"Are you planning to take it easy by keeping to the rear?" he said to me.

If he only were a freak I would be more than happy to shoot him in the groin and slowly ripping him limb from limb.

"I have no intention of doing that" I spat back at him.

"Then charge him with this" he said while handing me a bigger gun.

'Whatever you say bastard' I thought before joining my unit.

I busted a door open hoping to see my target but instead I was greeted with a dying man.

I then shot him, my instincts telling me he was soon to become one of the un-deads.

The soldiers behind me gasped with shock and fright.

"It's just a matter of time before they become ghouls" I explained.

"Let's move on" I ordered.

Back at the Hellsing manor…

"Sir Integra" Walter called out to the heir walking up the stairs.

"Right now, on cable television…" he said finally getting her attention.

Integra upon looking at this horror film some of the men were wearing very familiar looking uniforms.

Back to all the excitement…

"It's from headquarters" a soldier said to the old veteran standing just outside the building.

"Fargason, here" the old man said to the machine.

"What?" he said. His voice emitting shock from the information he received from the other line.

"Roger. I'll get rid of the saboteurs" he said before hanging up the phone.

To Integra…

Driving like a mad woman while watching the 8 O' clock news was not helping her temper at all.

"We can't reveal the existence of our organization on television!" she said to herself

"What a blunder!" she screamed.

And back to all the excitement again…

"Hahahaha" I heard laughing from the ceiling as the freak was finally spotted.

He then started shooting which injured more than half my men.

"Eliminating target!" I said to the head set before I killed that freak.

"The targets seem to be gathering on the third floor" I said to the device by my ear after finishing that pathetic fake.

"I'm about to take care of them" Steadler said on the receiving end.

Fargason then spoke into the receiver noting to me about the 'rat' hiding underground.

Reaching the underground I saw a human whimpering from his temporary blindness caused by the laser on my weapon.

After his arrest I confronted my captain. He knew before hand that the targets were on the third floor.

"We're the forward team. Why didn't you tell us!" I screamed at this stupid man.

"For not being a living human, you're very hot-blooded, Victoria" was his reply.

"Do you want to suck my blood?" this fucker asked.

"What do you want to do it?" that bastard asked again.

He walked away laughing leaving me more than peeved.

'What the hell is going on around here?' I thought to myself.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter because I revised it a million times because it just doesn't seem right…well please give me some feedback on it and thank you for the long wait I know this chapter took forever but I promise the next one won't take so long. Thank you! And plz review that would be very much appreciated.


End file.
